


Gift from the Heart

by blakefancier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Presents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard Stark received a special gift from his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift from the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for August 15th, Howard Stark's birthday in the MCU.

Howard was not a sentimental man. He didn't display birthday cards in his office or pull out pictures of Tony to show him off to friends and coworkers, and he certainly didn't have a box of keepsakes that Maria had given him when they were dating. 

That wasn't him.

That said, there was one item he kept tucked in a box under his bed—it was the very first gift Tony had made for him on his birthday. Sometimes, when Tony was being infuriating, Howard would take out the box, open it up and gaze down at the small airplane made of Legos—Tony had never had a macaroni art-colorful handprint on piece of paper phase.

Tony had been all of two when he'd given it to Howard, saying, "Happy Day, Daddy," in a clear voice. 

Howard had taken the gift, carefully, and gave Tony a solemn 'thank you.' The rest of his gifts had been given away to charities or imbibed at the party Maria had thrown him—against his wishes. But he'd set Tony's gift on his nightstand and there it stayed for three weeks before he put it in a box lined with tissue paper and hid it away. 

Howard was not a sentimental man, but even he couldn't deny the love and pride he'd felt all those years ago.


End file.
